


we're connected

by desitonystark



Series: commissions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: James survived 70 years as a brainwashed assassin, but he may not survive this lunch





	we're connected

**Author's Note:**

> commission for @hawkbucks on tumblr, who asked for winteriron + bucky meeting harley

James had survived 70 years as HYDRA’s plaything, died because of a megalomaniac purple minion and the absolute unit that is James Rhodes, and the thing he was still the most scared of was meeting Tony’s son.

If the way Tony kept bobbing his foot up and down despite his aversion to people fidgeting their feet was any indication; Tony was also nervous.

Silently, James reaches over and threads their fingers together, and Tony smiles at him gratefully.

He leans his head against James’ shoulder, and they stay like that for a couple of seconds- until the bell at the front of the restaurant rings and they jump apart.

Harley walks over and wraps his hands around his father from behind, leaning down to press a kiss on Tony’s cheek, before he pulls out a chair and sits down.

“Harley Keener,” the eighteen year old says, extending a hand that James shakes, “its a pleasure to finally meet the guy who’s making dad so happy.”

“James Barnes,” he replies, “but you already knew that.”

He smiles at Harley, before a thought occurs to him, “wait- Keener?” he gestures between Tony and Harley, “I thought you were Tony’s kid?”

“I am,” Harley says, “but I didn’t know that until I was about 13. Plus, Harley Stark sounds like the name of a bike not a person.”

James chuckles, and next to him- Tony’s shoulders slump ever so slightly, “yeah I guess it does.”

“So!” Harley claps his hands, and starts looking around for a waiter, “should we order?”

-

Lunch goes smoothly, albeit slightly awkwardly until Tony realises that his son doesn’t hate him for getting a life, and he loosens up.

Harley, James discovers, is just as witty as his father- an as intelligent, if not more.

“It’s because mine and Maya’s DNA combined to form him,” Tony says- trying to demonstrate the bonding of DNA with his fingers, “individually we’re more geniuses so our baby is a super genius.”

“Maya’s the um, EXTREMIS chick right?’ James asks- and instantly he knows its the wrong thing to say because Harley’s face darkens.

“My mom didn’t create EXTREMIS,” he says coldly, “my mom created a serum intended to help veterans. Killian created EXTREMIS, and my mother died trying to stop him.”

He dabs the napkin at his mouth, before pushing off the table, “excuse me I need the bathroom.”

He shifts out of the way as Tony reaches for him, and Tony just watches him go- looking between the two of them helplessly.

“I’m sorry,” James says urgently, because he needs to make sure Tony knows he didn’t mean to, “I’m so unbelievably sorry I didn’t realise what I was saying that’s completely on me I - “

He stops when Tony waves him down, “I know you didn’t mean it James, but I still gotta -” he gestures towards the bathroom, “Just stay here I’ll be back.”

Tony pushes off the table and barely restrains himself from sprinting after his son, and James is left mulling at his food- wondering how he’d already fucked up.

He’s picking at his mac and cheese, when Harley sits back down on the table; and James freeze immediately.

“At ease soldier,” Harley says with a half smile, “I’m not going to bite.”

“Where’s your dad?” James cranes his neck to look past Harley, who snaps his fingers in front of James’ face.

“Dad’s not coming back, I asked him for some time alone with you.”

There’s a familiar sense of dread taking over -

“Look,” Harley says, scratching the back of his neck, “I’m new to this whole thing okay? I know my dad was this huge playboy before he knew I existed or whatever, but ever since he took me in- he’s never had a person over. I’ve only known him for 5 years but it feels like a lifetime, and this is hard for me.”

“I’m not ready to share him with someone else,” Harley says- and James valiantly fights the urge to reach over and comfort the teenager, “but he seems to really like you, and from what I can tell; you do too so it should be okay.”

James smiles,”I love your dad Harley, and I’m not trying to take him away from you I swear. Tony made it clear from the first date that you come first, and I respect that. I would never do anything to hurt him, he’s the love of my life.”

“Good,” Harley says, the heat in his eyes a stark contrast to the nonchalant tone of his voice, “because if you do try and hurt him, I won’t be the only one coming after you. But I will be the one you don’t expect.”

James gulps, but before he can try and think of a response; Tony comes back to the table with a tight smile on his face.

“Everything alright here? How’re my favourite boys getting along?”

Harley turns around and beams at his dad, “swimmingly.”

“I’m glad,” Tony says; settling in next to James, “now, about this Parker boy in your texts -"

Harley groans and covers his face in his palms, before mulishly talking about Peter, some guy from his Physics 101 class.

Under the table, Tony’s fingers find his and they squeeze, and James knows that they’re going to be okay.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/188224889822/were-connected)  
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)  
-A


End file.
